No existe la posibilidad
by NicWBP
Summary: No existe la posibilidad de que Harry se encuentre atraído por Ginny Weasley. Mucho menos la posibilidad de que esté enamorado de ella. De verdad, no existe. Ella es como su hermana. AU


**Summary** : Harry, Ron y Ginny se conocieron cuando tenían cinco años y no se han separado desde entonces. Por eso, la mera posibilidad de tener algo con Ginny a Harry le parece asqueroso, porque ella es _como su hermana_. Al menos, eso es lo que le dice a sus padres, sus tíos y a cualquier persona que los haya visto juntos alguna vez.

Harry, despierta, es tarde. Hora de ir a casa de Sirius –su madre le revolvió el cabello con cariño, mientras él se desperezaba en la cama, buscando sus anteojos.

Se había quedado dormido leyendo la carta de Ginny, que tenía cuatro hojas de largo y más de dos mil palabras –no es que las haya contado-. Buscó sus lentes entre el desorden de hojas y sábanas que tenía en su cama y los encontró debajo de la última hoja de la carta, donde se podían leer " _Te echo de menos, cuatro ojos, nos vemos pronto_ ". Sonrió y se decidió a vestirse.

Quince minutos más tarde, sus padres lo esperaban en la sala de estar. Su padre tenía el cabello aún más desarreglado que él –y eso era mucho decir- y su madre intentaba, en vano, arreglarlo.

Cielo, vamos a casa de Sirius. Me ha visto hasta desnudo, no tengo que arreglarme, de verdad, déjalo así, es mi marca personal –le guiñó un ojo y su esposa rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a Harry.

¡Pero vamos a festejar el nacimiento de Teddy! Todo el mundo va a estar allí, James. Inclusive Narcissa y Draco –el mayor de los Potter hizo una mueca de asco, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja. Ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió a su hijo- ¿Cómo está el padrino más bonito del mundo? ¿Qué son esas ojeras? Harry, ¿dormiste lo suficiente?

Me dormí tarde, la lechuza de Ginny llegó más tarde de lo normal, y eran cuatro hojas, del derecho y el revés y tenía que contestarle antes de dormirme –contestó algo ruborizado, su madre le sonrió con cariño y su padre sólo rodó sus ojos, ocultando su sonrisa.

¿Sigues con la depresión _"Ginny y Ron se han ido y no tengo a nadie con quien valga la pena socializar"_? –preguntó su padre burlón, Harry bufó, era patético, pero tenía razón.

Conocía a Ron y a Ginny desde que tenían cinco años, cuando su padre –sin el consentimiento de su madre, lo que le trajo noches enteras de dormir en el sofá- lo anotó en la Liga de Quidditch local para niños. Se habían vuelto tan inseparables, que su madre los llamaba cariñosamente " _Los tres mosqueteros_ ", iban juntos a cualquier lugar y de pequeños tenían un mundo creado especialmente para ellos.

Cuando él y Ron se marcharon a Hogwarts a los once, Harry se encargaba de enviarle dos cartas semanales a Ginny con todos los detalles de sus días en la escuela, inclusive lo duro que había estado el budín un jueves por la noche, lo confuso que era encontrar la escalera correcta y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres los fines de semana. Incluso le envío una carta para que no se sintiera celosa de Hermione, porque estaba segura que ella y su nueva amiga se llevarían de maravilla.

Y lo hicieron, cuando Ginny fue a Hogwarts un año después, se volvió muy cercana a Hermione, iban juntas de aquí para allá, porque ambas eran insoportablemente inteligentes y chicas, y había secretos que sólo ellas compartían. Fue Ginny quien le dijo que no debería estar celoso de la castaña, porque él siempre sería su favorito.

Fueron Ron y él quienes convencieron a la más pequeña para que en su segundo año hiciera las pruebas de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, ignorando las risas estúpidas de los alumnos mayores, y fueron ellos dos quienes se rieron de todos cuando Ginny les ganó a cada uno de ellos y fue elegida para ser la nueva cazadora –y buscadora suplente- del equipo.

En fin, Harry, Ron y Ginny –ahora también Hermione-, eran inseparables, desde siempre, sus familias se habían vuelto grandes amigas también, así que siempre pasaban las vacaciones todos juntos, hasta ahora; porque Ron y Ginny habían decidido acompañar a sus padres a Noruega, donde se encontraba Charlie, por todo el verano y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco, _sólo un poco_ , traicionado. ¡Se había pasado el verano entero aburrido en su habitación! Porque, adoraba a Hermione, pero sus ideas de diversión eran totalmente diferentes. ¡Su madre hasta lo había obligado a interactuar con _Draco Malfoy_! Este definitivamente había sido el peor verano de su vida.

Grimmauld Place había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, Sirius había pintado la casa de color rojo y dorado y la había _re_ decorado toda. Se había convertido en _el cuartel de reuniones del Clan_ , como le gustaba decirle a su padrino; el Clan era integrado por James, Lily y Harry Potter, Sirius, los Weasley –excepto Percy, porque nadie lo quería allí excepto Molly-, Remus, Tonks y Teddy, Hermione y –muy, pero muy, inusualmente, y nadie sabía muy bien porqué- Draco Malfoy.

Aquel día no era la excepción, estaban festejando los tres meses de vida de Teddy Lupin –porque era algo _importante_ , había dicho su madre, aunque su padre había agregado que era una buena excusa para juntarse y tomar cerveza de mantequilla- y todos estaban allí, excepto los Weasley. Hermione estaba ayudando a Tonks y su madre con la comida, mientras Remus, Sirius, su padre y él tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en el jardín, aunque Harry se veía visiblemente aburrido.

¿Su depresión todavía está vigente? –preguntó Sirius en voz baja, James se rió.

Acabará el día que Ron y Ginny se dignen a volver.

Debería superar su obsesión con los Weasley –Harry gruñó malhumorado.

Te escuché.

Lo sé –le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a los demás presentes.

El timbre sonó antes de que Harry pudiese contestar con una maldición y decidió ir a abrir, quería alejarse de sus inmaduros –y adorados- familiares. Cuando abrió la puerta dos brazos regordetos lo abrazaron con cariño.

¡Harry, cariño! ¡Te echamos de menos! –La Sra Weasley le sonrió mientras lo soltaba y se adentraba en la casa, murmurando cosas como "aquí llegó la verdadera cocina". El Sr. Weasley estaba tras ella, lo saludó con cariño y se metió dentro de la casa.

Y mentiría si dijera que no se sintió terriblemente aliviado al ver las dos caras pecosas y los cabellos pelirrojos de sus dos mejores amigos. Ginny se abalanzó sobre él, arrastrando a Ron con ella y obligándolos a abrazarse incómodamente.

¡Te eche de menos, Harry! –dijo Ginny, cuando se separaron, mientras entraban en la casa y cerraban la puerta tras ellos. Ron le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

¡Ha sido genial! Hemos visto seis clases diferentes de dragón y tengo una cicatriz nueva en la pierna –su hermana se rió.

Es una historia de lo más divertida, te vas a morir de la risa…

Harry se sentía tan a gusto allí, con sus dos pelirrojos favoritos, todo volvía a sentirse normal, tan normal, que decidió ignorar el hecho de que el pelo de Ginny estaba más largo, y que aquel short le resaltaba las piernas y que se veía radiante, porque ella era su mejor amiga, como una _hermana para él_.

¡Hola! Volví a re leer Harry Potter y me enamoré (otra vez) de la hermosa saga que nos dejó JK. Y sobre todo del personaje de Ginny Weasley. Leí un AU así en Tumblr y la idea me gustó.

¡Dejenme saber sus opiniones!

Saludos!


End file.
